A Deal with the Devil
by lilness
Summary: After Edward left Bella went to auto pilot. Eat, sleep, cook and school were her repeated task until two of her suns named Angela and Jake brought her back from depression. After a little encouragement from her friends she was becoming her old self little by little until one day everyone she love was ripped away leaving her all alone until two figures emerge from the shadows...
1. Contract

**AN: I don't own Twilight and Kuroshitsuji**

**This is just something that came into my mind one Saturday afternoon. Its not Beta'd so forgive me for all the grammatical and spelling errors. **

* * *

Pet...worthless...distraction...human...forget...

Those words used to echoed through my mind from my re-occurring nightmares to my waking moment . I was left alone, feeling unloved and undeserved in the forest by my so called boyfriend. There he was waiting outside their house three days after my disastrous unwanted birthday party. Little did I know that was the last time I saw most of them, all of the 'Cullen children' didn't turn up for school apart from Edward who I saw waiting outside their house on the third day when I decided to visit and ask what has been happening. He was waiting for me with cold steel gaze.

As I got off my truck I approached him but was meet with cold tone that ordered me to follow him. Being a helpless human in love I followed him deep in the forest where he told me I was just a pet, a mere distraction for their kind and that I intrigued him because my mind was silent to him. I was an enigma.

I asked where are the others hopping he was telling a lie but he replied that they were all gone few days earlier and he was the only one who decided to stay in Forks to say good bye. It took everything in me to not break down in front of him right there and then. He then proceed telling me that human memories are like a sieve that I would soon forget all about them , forget their existence all together. Then he has the audacity asking me to promise to not get into trouble, for Charlie's sake before blurring into the forest leaving me alone.

I was distraught and heartbroken. I cried my heart out and shouted for him to come back hopping he would hear me. I stayed in the forest until it was dark. Being a clumsy human I tripped over on my way back injuring myself along the way, twisted my ankle preventing me from moving. Not long after I was found by one of the Quileute tribe member named Sam Uley. I then was brought back home where Charlie rushed to my side before I could even blink, worried sick.

I spent a few weeks on auto pilot; eat, sleep, school like a robot, this went on until I was brought out from my misery by my trusted friends Jacob and Angela. They were my sunshine on a cloudy day.

Few days after I was found in the forest I was confronted by Jake who lectured me for getting myself involved with the Cullen's, he was unable to control his anger hearing what happen to me that he suddenly burst into a horse size wolf right before my eyes. After that everything clicked into place, all the Quileute legends about the wolves and cold ones. After transforming back to his human form he explain how he became what he is now and how sorry he was for being so distant lately. We sat in the patio in silence until broke down again, he hold me until my tears had dried.

Even after learning about the Quileute legends and my best friend turning into a wolf I was still heartbroken and on auto pilot. Few weeks later I was surprise yet again by another lecture that came from Angela. She barged into my house while Charlie was at work. She told me that he wasn't worth it and it is his loss for giving me up. It seems Angela Weber wasn't all the shy person I used to think. She was a firecracker. Least to say Jake's mouth was hanging open when he walked in during her lecture.

A month has passed after her lecture and many things happen; firstly Jake imprinted Angela which made me happy. Second I was regaining my old self, Angela and Jake were with me every step of the way always supporting me and giving me a shoulder to cry on when needed.

Then as soon as the next month came, everything went downfall. I was finally getting back my happiness that I was not prepared at the sight I saw when I entered the house. Corpses. But not just any dead corpses, it was of my friends and family. Their throats slashed covering bite marks and they were tied in chairs in the living room facing the door. There was also a note right in the middle of the crimson puddle.

_Quite unfortunate for you to miss the show Isabella. Your father was a brave man, threatening to kill me even after finding out what I am. As for your mother and Phil even with tear filled eyes they managed to put on a brave front. Then there was the mutt...well he didn't see it coming it was too late before he realized what's going on, he had to go first seeing he was the biggest threat out of the five of them. Lastly the little Asian girl ... I must say she has quite a mouth on her, a daughter of a pastor shouting profanities like it was her second language ,it was a very entertaining sight. _

_A mate for a mate Isabella. _

_I will be seeing you soon._

_Love _

_V_

Everyone in Forks grieve their deaths, almost everyone in the small city turned up for their funeral laying white roses on top of their coffins and bidding their love ones their sincere condolence . They were all led to believe that the culprit was one of the highly known criminal that Charlie imprisoned years ago but escaped.

Then at the evening of their burial my life changed I don't know whether it was for good or bad but all I know is _they_ will pay for what they have done to my friends, family and me, especially _him. _

**- A year ago -**

Sitting across the graves of my love ones then I realized that It was their fault, no to be precise it is _his _fault. My mother, father, Phil, Jacob and Angela...all gone. It is too late and I could never tell them how much I love and care deeply for them or see their smiles or hear their laughter.

_"Do you want revenge against to those who wronged you?"_ asked a voiced with an English accent from behind making me jump. I whipped my head and turned fully to see two shadows emerge from the forest revealing two handsome looking men.

"Who are you?" I asked. Looking closely at the male slightly at front, he looked a year or two older than me, tall, wavy dark navy almost black hair, lean body, he has an eye patch covering his right eye and the most unique sapphire eye I had ever seen and dressed like a noble from years ago.

"I am Ciel Phantomhive." he introduced with a slight bow. "And this is..." he indicated to his company who stepped forward and bowed fully with one hand on back and the other folded forward. His tall, handsome male adult with black hair, red eyes and pale skin like a vampire but something about him tells me that he isn't. He is dressed in a outfit that consist of black trousers, a six button double breasted tail coat, a grey vest and white gloves. " Sebastian Michaelis, butler of the house of Phantomhive at your service."

"What are you?...I know you are not a vampire" Indicating Sebastian.

Sebastian looked at Ciel for permission. He nodded to go ahead.

"Miss. Swan I am what you call a demon"

"Oh" was all I said. Both men looked at me in puzzlement .

"'Oh' that's all you have to say?" asked Ciel, his sapphire eye twinkle with interest.

"What? did you expect for me to scream and run for the hills?" I asked with an raised eyebrow, little annoyed thinking me as weak human. Well I suppose I was at that time but I would never show that to them.

"I suppose you could say that, but I was moving towards denial along with repeated 'no you're not real or it's just my imagination' " he replied with a smirk.

I crossed my arms and smiled but happiness is far from my eyes. "I came across sparkling vampires on the second day I move here and after they all abandon me I came across shape shifters. Meeting two supernatural only proves that there are other supernatural beings out there hiding in the shadows. Although you could say I was a little surprise to meet a demon next"

"Demons.." Ciel corrected her.

"Plural? then how come you have blue eyes not red?" pointing at Sebastian.

"That's none of your concern. But aren't we getting off topic here." He started walking forward until he was about few steps away from me. "Now I ask you again, would you like revenge against those who had done wrong to you?"

"At what price?" I asked.

"Why would you assume there is a price to pay?"

"Well for one you are a demon and second based from the information I came across during my one of many researches about supernaturals it says that If a mere mortal summons or is visited by a demon, the demon will offers his service in return for something, call it a bargain if you will."

"Oh...is there anything else?" he asked, amused by my knowledge of the supernatural.

"Yes. Most demons require the contractor's soul as a payment when the objective of the contract has been fulfilled. So i am guessing here, since you showed up before me and offered to do something you will want my soul as a payment if by any chance I make a contract with one of you. Am I right?"

"hmn.. . very observant. Indeed you are right Miss. Swan"

"But why me?"

"Your soul appeals to me...almost pure, very rare to find in human contractor these days." he said with a shrug.

I then stood up and looked straight into his eyes, my resolve can be seen clearly in my dull brown lifeless eyes. "Ok, I will make a contract."

They are all gone, all the people I love. What do I have to lose right? Sooner or later Victoria will come after me, torture me probably then end my miserable life or kill me quick and painless. Since both ways will end in my death, I might as well die in style right?

He smiled. "What are your terms Miss Swan?"

"I want them to suffer; the Cullens who abandoned me without so much a good bye or contact information, Victoria dead for killing my family and close friends and lastly Edward Cullen who I gave all my love and trust only for my heart to be ripped out of my chest in the end. Though I want Edward to suffer greatly before ending his life, he is the reason I am where I am now and the reason they are dead" pointing at the graves, vision started to blur as tears started to form in my eyes.

"Very well, I will be creating a Faustian contract with you" said Ciel. He then continued."Until the contract has been fulfilled we will be staying by your side no matter what. Although most demons that under goes a contract with a human, serve under him or her like a butler or a maid, I on the other hand won't be doing that, it will be Sebastian's job. I can assure you he is one hell of a butler. He will serve you and attend to your every needs. You will let us take care of you. Then when the contract has been completed you are to surrender your soul to me."

He then approached me and stopped with only a step between us. "Do we have a deal Miss Swan?" he asked as he held his hand out.

I took his hand in mine without a second thought. "It's a deal Mr. Phantomhive"

"Now this will hurt a little" he said as he placed his left hand over my left eye. It was a lie when he said it will only hurt a little.

As soon as he touched my eyelids, scorching feeling and pain shot through my body originating from my left eye. The pain I felt rival's James' venomous bite I had gotten from the ballet studio. I screamed in pain and clutched my head. I can feel burning sensation on my left eye that lasted a few minutes. As the pain subside I can barely keep my balance and conscious, black spots started to appear in my sight. In no time I collapse in exhaustion but did not hit the floor as a felt arms around my waist holding me up. I looked up to see who was holding me and was shocked to see Sebastian who used to be few feet away earlier suddenly appeared behind me, his eyes were glowing red with black slit in the middle like a true demon. I looked back at Ciel to see his sapphire eye gone and was replaced with vibrant crimson eyes like Sebastian's. That was the last thing I saw before darkness took over. Though I think I heard him spoke something before I was completely swallowed by the darkness.

_"Pleasure doing business with you Isabella.."_

* * *

**A/N: So what do you think, like or hate?**

**I am still not sure whether I will be adding more chapters or not. **

**Please review and tell me what do you think. Would you like me to continue or not?**


	2. New day

**AN: I don't own Twilight and Kuroshitsuji**

**Its not Beta'd so forgive me for all the grammatical and spelling errors.**

**Here's chapter two ~ **

* * *

**- Present - **

I was brought out of dreamless slumber by a strong light streaming coming from the opened large windows. I groaned in annoyance, I may have dreamless sleep but who would want to get up from a warm snugly bed. The air outside of the duvet is cold, chilly and dry it makes anyone shiver when in come in contact, mostly referring to myself.

"Good morning my lady, It's time to wake up" said Sebastian.

It has always been like this ever since I made a deal with the devil...well demon, every morning at six on the dot Sebastian would enter my room carrying breakfast along with a hot pot of tea. He would open my curtains and arrange my breakfast on the nearby table.

Seconds later I heard clinking of ceramics and metal. "Today's breakfast is poached salmon and mint salad with a side dishes of toast, scones and French roll. Which one would you like?"

"The toast please." I murmured, groggily. Turning so I can face the ceiling I opened my eyes only to be blinded by the bright rays. I rubbed my eyes with the back of my hand and sit up lazily, along the way I grabbed a white medical looking eye patch which fasten with two cords from my night stand and put it over my left eye. As I waited for my eyes to focus I looked around to see neat pile of fresh clothes at the bottom of the bed with shoes at the floor underneath the bed.

As I get up I was helped putting on my silk red robe. I always insist that I can put it on myself but as always denied, he always says it his job, blah, blah ,bah... I gave up a few months later. You could never win an argument against a demon. I suppose there was no harm with him helping me with my robe and sometimes my outer clothes such as coat and shoes as long as he doesn't dress me in my under wear or see me naked for that matter.

Sniffing the air I can distinctly recognized a nearby scent. "Is that Chamomile Tea?" I asked, a small smile made it's way to my lips. Having an English butler and 'master' which Sebastian refer Ciel to, they always have different variety of teas every morning, lunch, break or dinner that I can almost distinguish each and every one of them by smell. What's with Englishmen and their teas? Not that I am complaining or anything, I rather found tea calming and soothing.

"Yes, my lady that is correct"

Sipping my tea from the fine porcelain cup I hummed in contentment. "What's the plan today?"

"After breakfast we will resume learning how to play the violin and then after lunch you will be learning French and German"

I nodded and proceed eating the tasty breakfast laid out in front of me, prepared by none other than Sebastian. I swear he can do anything housework related to perfection. He's like a perfect housewife.

Looking out the large open window that leads to the wide balcony that overlooks the city I can't help but reminisce my first few days after waking up, realizing that everything wasn't a dream, that everyone I love is gone and I made a bargain with a demon with my soul as payment once the job is done.

**- A year ago - **

I was standing in a familiar surroundings, a forest I knew too well. The very forest where my heart was ripped out and stamped on. Looking ahead of me is a memory that is forever etched into my mind. It was a memory of the day Edward said his good bye not without saying how am just a pet and that I'm a nothing but just a mere distraction for their kind...correction ...mainly distraction for him.

After he fled, the scene changes to the night I walked into the living room only to find dad, mom , Phil, Angela and Jake tied in a chair and throats slit open. A big pool of blood beneath their feet had a note that came from Victoria informing me that it is all my fault that they are dead...that I should be seeing her soon.

Soon after reading the note everything faded into darkness and two figures emerge from them and stood in front of me, both had glowing ruby eyes with black slits in the middle and exhibiting a sinister smile. Both looking at me with intense gaze.

Not a moment later everything was swallowed by the darkness and I woke up gasping for air. It was all a dream or so I thought. I sat up and looked around the unfamiliar room. I was wrapped around cream silk sheets on a large bed. The room was kind of dark, only light that illuminate the room was from the moonlight from the window. It was a fairly large room, bigger than my room in Forks. There were two bedside table with one lamp on the left. Looking ahead is two large double doors that could probably be the closet. There was also a door to its left side and another my left wall opposite the window.

Under the moonlight is a table filled with ceramic tea set. One cup is empty and the other steam can be seen raising from its hot contents. A hand suddenly emerge from the shadows and grabbed the cup bring it towards the drinker. My gaze travelled from the hand towards the face of the person and shock to see who it was. It was Ciel. So it wasn't a dream after all, I really sold my soul to a demon in return for retribution.

"Good evening Miss. Swan" said Sebastian who I just noticed standing behind him, back straight and head held high, arms straight on each side. "Would you like some tea?" he asked.

I was still stunned to answer so I just nodded.

Trying to organized my thoughts I took a sip of sweet aroma tea then I placed it down to its partnered delicate looking saucer, I chuckled earning a raised eyebrow from Ciel.

"I wasn't a dream after all, I really did made deal with a demon..."

"Yes you did, ...having second thoughts?" Ciel asked.

Shaking my head I answered without a doubt, " No, I have nothing to live for. They are all gone and sooner or later I would be knocking on death's door step. So I thought, If I am going to die anyway I may as well go in style right?"

Both chuckled at my resolve.

Moments had passed until I looked at the window and asked. "Where are we ?". I can faintly hear cars passing by from the streets below.

"Port Angeles, We will be staying here until everything has been sorted out in Forks." said Ciel.

I frowned. "Sort out?"

This time Sebastian answered. "Yes, They still haven't finalised the insurance documents from your parents. They had informed us that it will be done in a few days. So for now we will stay here"

"For now...? Where are going?"

"Would you like to stay in a town filled with dreadful memories? Besides don't we need to pay Cullens or Victoria a visit sooner or later?"

Damm Ciel is right.

"Yes your right..." I mumbled.

Feeling the need to wake up fully I excused myself and walked over to the bathroom. I turned on the faucet and splashed cold water into my face hopping to wake myself and refresh my tired eyes. Grabbing the nearest towel I wiped my face, and then I remembered something. My eyes...the burning I felt the night before. I looked up only to scream in surprise.

Then there was a knocked on the door making me jump for the second time that night. Sebastian's worried voice can be heared." Are you ok Miss Swan?"

I rushed and open the door fully. "What the hell is wrong with my left eye?" I asked frantically while pointing at my eye. _God I must look like an idiot_.

My left eye is the same brown colour but with a slight difference from my original ones. This time looking closely into my eye there is a white with a hint of silver circular shape pattern on my iris with spikes coming out from every side and in the centre, a star.

Ciel placed his cup down. "That Miss. Swan is a contract seal. It's like a mark that signifies our agreement and also it would make sure I would not lose you. No matter what, the contract has the authoritative power; I the demon who you contracted with will be able to detect where you are at any time. "

I guess that makes sense. If I make a contract myself I would ensure that the other person sticks to their end.

"Oh ok." was all my answer.

Sebastian also came forward and held out his hand. Sitting on top of his palm is a white medical looking eye patch with two white cords. "My lady, you can use this to cover your eye up if you want"

I gave him a grateful smile and took it. I don't know what's going through my head but it feels right to cover the contract. I tried putting it on only to fail miserably. Seeing my failed attempts Sebastian was kind enough to help me.

"By the way you can call me Bella, 'My lady' sounds too formal"

"I can do that but I won't _My lady_" said Sebastian emphasizing 'My lady'.

I shot him a glare earning a snigger from Ciel. "Try all you want Miss Swan. You can never stop him from calling you 'My lady'."

I looked at him with the same intensity gaze as I did to Sebastian but only was rewarded with a sexy smirk. Wait hang on ...backup...sexy smirk?. Get a grip Bella! . He is a demon for Christ sake and not only that but also the same demon who you sold your soul to.

I shook my head from such thoughts as Ciel began to speak again. "After everything has been sort out in Forks you will come along with us. You don't need to bother with anything such as clothes, money, food. Everything will be provided. Since you haven't graduated yet, Sebastian will be providing you with lessons on the ones you study at school and any extra ones you wish to learn."

I intercepted him before he can continue further. "Sorry but I can't accept the clothes and money it's too much and also is Sebastian even licensed to even teach me?"

"Hmn... but you are forgetting something.." Ciel said, amusement colouring his voice.

I raised my eyebrow at him. "And what is that?"

"You seemed to forget one of the terms you agreed upon on. You agreed to 'let us take care of you'. It is in the contract so there is no use denying any help we provide you"

_Damm demons and their contracts!._ I thought

I huffed in exasperation. "Alright...fine...you win.."

"As for your question on Sebastian's qualifications, I can assure you he is more than capable teaching high school subjects without any difficulties. He can teach you anything you wish from languages, art, music, technology, culture and lots more."

I sat in the bed with my back press against the head board for good ten minutes until I had the urge to ask a question again.

"Is there any time limit for the contract?"

"No, it can last however much time you want it to be"

I nodded in understanding.

"Do you have any more question?" he asked.

"No, thank you Ciel and Sebastian"

He gave me a curt nod and him and Sebastian made their way to the door. As he was about to fully close it, he spoke. "Call Sebastian if you need anything. Have a nice night Miss. Swan"

Then the door shut with a soft click.

I sat there pondering on how I will proceed making them pay. Do I need to do it right away? Or take my time?

Looking around the spacious room there was a small shadow cast down from the table top where the tea set used to be. Being a curious human I got off the bed and approach it warily. As I was only few meters away from the table I was able figure out the object casting the small shadow. It was a chess piece. I looked at it and picked it up. It was a marble black queen chess piece to be precise. I looked around for the rest of the set, then frown because I can't see them anywhere.

I sat back into the bed fiddling with the chess piece until I was barely able to fight my eyes open and fall asleep.

* * *

**A/N: ****Please review and tell me what do you think.**

**Still unsure how will the story will go on so... I may just wing it . **


	3. The find

**AN: I don't own Twilight and Kuroshitsuji**

**Its not Beta'd so forgive me for all the grammatical and spelling errors.**

**Sorry for late update, It has been hectic these past few weeks with Christmas, new year and back to studies, there was hardly enough time. **

**So...to show how sorry I am I had wrote this chapter little longer than my usual, I hope you all like it. **

* * *

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Before reading this chapter I wan't to point out that there were some changes with my previous chapters (If you look back, changes has been made). **

**Changes:**

- Ciel's hair colour

- Victoria's note

- Ending of chapter 2

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

* * *

**-Before meeting Bella -**

A loud thump echoed through the empty dull room. A soulless body lies underneath a young demon, his crimson eyes gleaming with joy because he finally was able to consume the contractors soul and disappointment of its bitter taste that came with it.

"Sebastian, get rid of the body" he ordered.

"Right away master"

He walked into the balcony and looked up at the dark skies above thinking whether there is a soul out there worthy enough to be deemed delicious that leaves you wanting for more. Since he became a demon he learned that each emotion ranging from rage, anger, revenge to love, peace, happiness amongst other things gives the soul its own taste. A spice of sorts. For example Sebastian's type is one with strong vengeance and anger much like Ciel's when he was human. His strong feeling of revenge which was to make those who betrayed the Phantomhive family experience the same humiliation and suffering he did probably what enticed Sebastian to appear before him and make a contract . As for Ciel he found souls that are quite pure...'good ones' as they call it with a hint of strong negative emotion gives it that edge, quite delectable and tasty. Over 120 years had passed since he became a demon and still haven't found 'that' type of soul, sometimes he wondered if there is a contractor bearing that soul at all.

-x-

It was one of those evening where Ciel would spend his night playing chess against his long time butler and friend. As he was about to place his piece for a checkmate he suddenly felt a light tugging sensation of from the back of his mind, urging him on a certain direction.

Seeing his master's daze look Sebastian asked. "Are you ok master?"

Ignoring his butler's question he went straight to ordering him. "Sebastian prepare for departure"

"Of course master, I will have things ready in no time. May I ask where are we headed?" he asked standing up.

Ciel looked out the window, confusion and uncertainty lacing his whispered answer."West.."

With that they travel west until they came across a small town called Forks. He couldn't help but chuckle at the ridiculous name they had pick for a such small town. Population that barely reach four thousand it's a quiet place to live, or so he thought. Roaming the area he learned that there were two species living right under their noses. This wasn't a shock to him because over the years he had learned that humans aren't really that perceptive with their surroundings.

"It seems this town isn't small like many people think"

"Indeed master, vampires and shape shifters all at one place I'm surprise there isn't all out war taking place right now"

He hummed in agreement.

They were brought out of their musing by a police officer asking the towns people for help in search for a little girl. The police chief's daughter to be precise.

"Sebastian lets go" he ordered. Ignoring the topic at hand. With a silent agreement they went back to a large flat recently bought by Ciel.

Ever since they arrive some part of him is urging him to find out more about the missing chief's daughter. With that in mind he ordered Sebastian to go back and observe the town discretely, not giving him his real motives. Little did he know his butler knows him too well to realise his mater's hidden motive. But being a good butler he is, he didn't ask any question and just follow the task set out.

The next morning he arrived in the flat in time to prepare breakfast and wake up his young master.

"Well ...?" Ciel asked, taking sip of his tea.

"It seems the chief's daughter was involved with one of the coven member. She was left alone in the forest alone after breaking up only to be found by one of the shape shifters few hours later. Then there is also a red head vampire lurking around, observing her from the distance. "

"That's interesting, two supernatural's all have one thing in common. The girl"

Sebastian nodded.

"Continue watching her Sebastian"

He bowed. "Yes my lord"

Turning to look at the game of chess which he was currently loosing even its against himself he can't help but let his mind wonder why Forks?, why now? and why this Isabella girl?...

Both watched from a far as she falls apart in front of the eyes of her love ones. Then how they took up the task piecing her back together piece by piece like a porcelain doll. Within a few months she was almost back to the same person she was before...almost. There was still that missing piece in her, that piece that put spark in her brown orbs.

Seeing her family and close friends die all at the same night made Ciel think of his own history...they have something in common.

-x-

The moon shone upon the almost empty graveyard illuminating head stones of different shape and sizes and statues of different figures , silence and the cold crisp air surround the area giving it that eerie effect, many had left after the burial apart from one human girl and two demons hidden in the shadows. Amongst the graves that's scattered around the graveyard, five head stones stand out from the rest because of their new appearance and disturbed soil beside them. They all sat nicely under a large willow tree that when the sun is at its highest all five would be under the cool shade , which is rare in the town of Forks or dull out the harsh rain that seem to bestow up on the town 360 days a year.

Kneeling in front a grave that identifies the town's police hero, beloved father and friend was her daughter. Both arms slumped on each side, head cast down in a defeated manner. Tears long ago had dried only leaving salty trails down her pale cheeks. If it weren't for hear heartbeat and the subtle rise and fall of her figure many would mistake her for a statue. She sat there unmoving ever since everyone had told their condolences and left. She couldn't find it herself to leave...not just yet. It was too soon to say good bye she thought.

From the shadows the dark navy haired demon looked at the human girl in a analysing manner. Her soul looks like a white ball of fire but with blue wisp of different shades dancing around it like a small barrier. Those blue wisp of lines were dark emotions; pain, loss, hatred, anger, vengeance... for every flicker they make sometimes it intensifies that they thicken into a ribbon size. A pure soul with a slight tint of darkness... It's the soul Ciel has been looking for over the years and It would be a waste to let the chance pass by.

With a slow fluid movement he stepped forward slightly and spoke to her from the shadows.

_"Do you want revenge against to those who wronged you?"_ he asked.

He was both amused and intrigue of the little human in front of him. Despite in the process of grieving she gave a demon none the less a snarky response upon learning what they are. She showed them a pearly white smile but looking closely it didn't reached her lifeless chocolate eyes which very much reminded of himself when he was little. Little did she know him and her are so much alike.

**- A week after making the contract - **

Ciel was pleasurably sitting on a black leather sofa facing the balcony while reading one of the books from his vast classic collections he owned. Being a demon he has no need for bright lights to read, all he need was the soft subtle light from the moon.

He was interrupted by a soft knock from the door. "Enter" he replied.

There was a soft creek of the door and light footsteps that could only belong to a human girl, Bella. Paying no mind to the visitor who just entered he continued reading.

"Ciel, can I talk to you?" she asked, barely a whisper. Her nerves are getting to her, she was fidgety and her heart beat was erratic.

He looked up from his book and indicated for her to sit on a chair on his opposite side.

"What can I do for you Miss. Swan?" He leaned back and lanced his fingers together.

After five minutes of silence and constant fidgeting she finally spoke.

" Uhmn...For now I want to spend my time grieving for my love ones. I want to fully put behind the fact that they are gone and went to somewhere else better, far away from this cruel world we live in. And when that is done... I want to play a game... with Victoria."

He looked at her with interest, thinking what game she is willing to play with the red head murderer.

"A game?" he asked, raising an eyebrow

"Yes a game, since she is a big fan of _games _like her dead mate. You know what they say 'if you can't beat them...join them'" reaching inside her pocket she dug out the chess piece. Then place it on top of the coffee table between them.

"What do you have in mind?" Ciel asked, eyeing the marbled queen chess piece.

She leaned back."I want play hide and seek, see how long will it take her to make her move and find me. Although I won't be on constant run, only move whenever its needed. "

"Interesting..."

"Is it ok...?" she asked biting her bottom lip, not sure if it is alright ordering a demon. Even though he said before that they will follow whatever she says she cannot help but ask anyway. She is only a human after all and he is a demon, a predator, a master.

"If that's what you wish Miss Swan"

"Yes"

"Very well, It shall be done. "

"Thank you" she replied timidly. She was about to get up but Ciel made her froze in place with his question.

"What about the Cullens?"

Yes...what about the Cullens. She was caught up planning what to do with Victoria that she hadn't had time thinking about them at all. She looked back to Ciel to see his awaiting gaze.

She sat back down and her fingers seem more interesting than before.

"Well...uhmn... I'm not sure ... I don't think face him or any of them for that matter any time soon. The wound is still fresh and I don't know if it make sense but next time I see them, I want them to see...no for _him _to see the shy, delicate little Bella is long gone. He killed her that day in the forest."

Looking out into the night I continued. "You know...my friends and family were right"

"About?"

Bella looked back to Ciel. "About him. Looking back at every memories with him, our relationship was something you can consider healthy. Every decisions I make was over ruled by his petty reasons such as 'too dangerous' or 'I don't want you to get hurt'. He either treats me like a child in need of guidance or a rare breakable porcelain doll that needs to be always encased in glass container. Some part of me knew what he was doing is wrong...but being new to the relationship I assumed that it was the right thing."

She sighed.

"He always said he loves me...well If he really loved me he would had stayed and try make things work. Sure his brother tried to take a bite of me but who could blame him, he is an empath which means he can feel everyone's blood lust that night. Out of the seven vampires in the room one of them my blood sings to, his _'la tua cantante'._ Everyone's emotion must had been too much for him to handle that his primal instinct kicked in, urging him to feed.

I was so blinded by my love for him that I don't see the bigger picture. Sure in vampire age he was older but his attitude is forever frozen at 17. He is a boy...not a man. Because of his fear of losing me his judgement was clouded of all the good things that may or will happen to me once he is out of the picture that he didn't take into account the bad things. Heck he didn't even consider what I really felt , he assumed that I would be ok with everyone leaving without so much as a good bye and forgett them..._as if they never existed._"

She clenched her fist and growled almost like a vampire. "News flash Eddie, because of his way of 'protecting' lil ole Bella, it caused me my family and friends and a psychotic red head bitch out for my blood. I lost everyone I love and cared deeply. I'm alone..."

She let out humourless chuckle. " Never the less I wouldn't be alone soon... as soon as everything is over I can finally join them whether be in on heaven or hell. "

Realising her detailed and colourful declaration she came back to her old fidgety nervous self. "Anyways...yeah. As soon as Victoria is out of the picture I want to have a little time to think what to do with the Cullens." Looking at her imaginary watch on her wrist she excused herself. " I'm very sorry Ciel to take up a lot of your time... I'm sure you had better plans than listening to a human girl blabber her sad, dramatic life."

Ciel looked at her with his usual collected gaze, but there was a brief flash of emotion across his pale sapphire eye that she couldn't put a finger to.

_Pride...?_

"As I said before Miss Swan your wish is our command and if you wanted time after erasing Victoria's existence then time is what you will get."

She stood up and made her way to the door.

"Oh and you were wrong at one of your statement..."

she frowned and wondered."What do you mean?"

"You said you are alone...but you are not. For now you are with us and we will be by your side no matter what, I can assure you that."

Bella's vision started to cloud from salty tears threatening to fall down. She looked away quickly avoiding his gaze, she didn't want for him to see a weak Bella after all the ' no more wimp Bella' speech. She replied barely a whisper. "Thank you..."

"Lastly before you leave, your lessons will start in two days. 8am sharp. Good night Miss Swan."

She nodded. "Good night "

She was about to close the door before she added. "Oh and can you stop with the formalities, Please?

"No"**  
**

* * *

**A/N: ****Please review and tell me what do you think.**

**Feel free to pm me for any suggestions on how will these story proceed. **


	4. Reminiscence

**AN: I don't own Twilight and Kuroshitsuji**

**I forgot to mention earlier but some things won't correspond to the manga or anime...i kind of wanted to add a twist to the story.**

**Its not Beta'd so forgive me for all the grammatical and spelling errors.**

**Looking for Beta, pm if you are interested please.**

* * *

**-Present-**

A chime of an old grandfather clock echoed through the deserted hallways and woke up the sleeping brunette beauty from one of the large rooms that overlooks the large park opposite the street. Stretching up like a well napped cat she then proceed with her usual morning routines.

It was the start of the weekend which means no studies for two days and just relax.

Placing the delicate ceramic cup into its saucer after taking a sip of the soothing tea, she asked Sebastian. "Are there any plans for today?"

"No my Lady. You can do whatever you wish."

Bella hummed in happiness. "Perfect"

"Would you like some more tea my lady?" he asked, holding a towel with one hand and tea pot on the other.

She smiled."Yes please"

For the rest of the day, she spent her time either reading on one of the large sofas in the library or on the rooftop facing the greenery on the across the street. She would never admit it openly but ever since she had move in with the two demons she had become more of a book worm, reading classic pieces to intricate subjects such as science and maths. Having an intellectual demon as a tutor and well organized schedule she had found subjects she used to hate or loath quite interesting. Because of his fascinating teaching methods Bella was able to finish some of her subjects that should take up the whole year in merely few weeks.

_If they were here, would they be proud of me?_

She sometimes wondered whether they were putting something on the tea she was drinking to make her brainy. One time she faintly heard Ciel grumble under his breath about his butler being nice to her when it comes to teaching than him. It was too quiet to really recognized what he said so she brushed it off.

-x-

It was almost sunset when Bella decided to visit the park across the road. Grabbing her snugly red coat, gloves, hat and fixing her white medial eye patch making sure it was still in place she made her way to the door shouting a quick good bye to Sebastian who was currently busy preparing dinner. Ciel was currently not home due to some business he has to attend to.

As she reached the edge of the path walk she looked left and right for moving cars, seeing as there was none Bella crossed the street merrily, almost skipping all the way.

They weren't kidding when they said they will leave Forks. It has been more than a year since she had meet them and they had moved to 4 different places within that span of time, the forth being their current destination. New York. They had been in New York these past three months. Moving for the second time Bella concluded that Ciel was a big spender when it comes to properties. Ciel always bought luxurious and spacious place to live much like the Cullens. For when living away from city, he buys very large house or manor...but she prefers to call it 'gigantic mansion' it has many rooms that she wouldn't be able to count them all with her hands. However if they move to cities he buys spacious apartments near the best views the city has to offer. So for New York he purchased a large apartment across central park. It's placed neatly on top of the building that one side it has the whole view of Central park and the other cityscape of New York. After living with him for so long she isn't surprise anymore whenever he spend tons of money at something or anything. She had learn after their first move to California that he is a businessman, it turns out he was the true sole owner of 'The Phantom' company, It is England's confectionary toy company that had rapidly grown in a little under 3 years when it first started. Today they are still considered one of the famous toy producers in the world, their products are quite famous that one of their classic stuff 'Phantom rabbit' (only 30 had been made during the first year they opened) are classified as priceless. It had said to believe that the queen of England herself have 5 out those 30 rabbits in possession. The rest were either in museum , sold to private collectors, loss or deteriorate with age and poor care.

She walked along the winding stone path breathing in the cold winter fresh air the outdoors had to offer. It has been a tiring week as always. Studying her usual subjects plus additional ones like German, French, Russian languages and last but not the least violin lessons. Weekends like this she dedicates time for herself to stretch her legs and breath in fresh air.

It was a chilly sunset when Bella decided to take her time to admire her surroundings. With that in mind she sat on a empty bench facing the lake ahead. Tucking in her cold freezing hands into her coat pockets she looked around the park to see it become magical. Small LED lights illuminate trees and lamp post like dancing fireflies. It was close to Christmas and looking around people are either hurrying to buy their presents or go home to their families.

_Christmas..._

Another Christmas without _them _, it still hurts thinking about them...no more laughter...smiles...hugs...all gone. The first Christmas without them were spent sitting on the fool, covered with blanket opposite a lit fireplace, just staring into the empty space and trying to forget the world around her. It was too close to that dreadful day that she felt numb to do anything festive. She was alone...true she lives with two demons but there were strangers to her, they are no family.

Looking up into the darkened sky she always try and remind herself that even thought they aren't here anymore, there are somewhere better, away from harm and this cruel life she currently live in and ...soon she will follow them. '_Together again... ' _she thought.

Looking across the lake is a gazebo, the same type of lights that illuminate the trees decorate its beams and roof edges and right in the middle is a small group of musicians in their black tailor suits playing their instruments in perfect harmony. Lights and music complements each other that they make the simple park seem magical.

Looking at each of the musicians closely one hold her interest. The violinist, she can't help but chuckle at the memory of how she came about liking the instrument that she started to learn how to play it...well forced to learn... at first.

**- 4 months ago - **

_Chairs..._

_Tied bodies..._

_blood..._

_Note..._

Bella's eyes snapped open as she gasped for air. Clutching where her thundering heart lies she sat up, chest heaving, beads of sweat and burning tears trickle her temples and cheeks and sheets were tangled around her body like a wrap.

The haunting nightmare seemed so real that It was like re living that night all over again. That certain memory played in dreams like a broken recorder, constantly on repeat that she mostly spent her nights screaming or trashing around her bed until woken up by Sebastian or herself. It was always her every day dream until 3 months living with the demons it lessened from every night or every other week. Sometimes she wondered what caused it to be less frequent, few assumptions ran through her mind but one stand out the most, it may be because she is accepting the fact that they are gone and will never come back and she will soon follow them as soon as every immortal who had caused their pain and suffering pay.

First on her list ...Victoria.

Feeling the dryness of her throat she padded her way to the kitchen barefoot for a glass of water, shivering when in contact of the wooden floor.

Silently walking along the dim lit hallway she heard a sound coming from the direction of the library.

_Violin?_

Curiosity got the better of her that she made her way to the library.

For each steep she took the soft mellow melody coming from the string instrument became louder and louder. By the time she arrived outside the library door she noticed the door was ajar. Peaking through the gap she gasp.

There in the middle of the spacious room was Ciel playing, his jacket was neatly placed on a chair nearby and sleeves of his plain white shirt were rolled up. He was standing up, posture was straight yet relaxed, eyes closed and a small smile graced his lips. He was lost in his memories that he never noticed Bella standing out in the hall. Seeing him like that gave her a glimpse of a side that she never knew Ciel had. Around her he always acted coolly, collective, serious and distant. He rarely shows any emotion around people or anyone for that matter.

His tone was relaxing yet there was hint of sadness, it felt like...loosing someone. She wondered what made him play that particular piece, 'was it from something happen in the past?' she thought.

Feeling like she was prying his privacy she took one more glimpse at Ciels concentrated form and left.

It was the next night when she heard him playing again, but this time it didn't seem it came from the library. Curious she explored the halls in search for the navy haired musician.

Bare feet, she quietly made her way up the stairs leading to the roof terrace. As she reached the end, she saw the door slightly opened letting in some of the moonlight shone into the open gap lighting up the dark corridor. Bella peaked through to see whether he can see him but unfortunately she can't see him around. She can still hear the music but cannot see him anywhere. Feeling brave she slowly crept through the door and into the rooftop.

Soft harmony still continues to play into the night, she followed it's origination and there at the ridge of the triangular roof was Ciel playing his violin. His eyes were closed again in concentration.

Bella stood there mesmerized of the sight before her. His dark almost black navy hair glimmer into the moonlight making some strands almost silver and his skin glow slightly highlighting the fact there were no scars in his arms and face.

_Handsome... gorgeous...beautiful..._

Realising her thoughts she chastised herself.

_What the hell Bella ! snap out of it ! _

She was frozen in awe until he stopped playing and looked at her directly with his piercing blue eye.

Her eyes widen and stumbled back slightly, panic started settling in. Backing slowly her eyes darted from Ciel to the door and back to Ciel again. Feeling embarrassed she tried to bolt out the door but was suddenly stopped by Ciel landing right in front of her. She felt blood rushed to her cheeks colouring them with lovely colour of redish pink. Unable to watch her step and because of her clumsy nature she tripped backwards over air. She closed her eyes waiting for the impact but felt none instead two strong warm arms wrapped around her waist, hoisting her up to a standing position she looked up to be only few inches apart from Ciel's handsome face. His warm peppermint breath swept her face like a warm summer breeze. Her sight darted back from his kissable lips to his sapphire eye, her heart thumping loudly. What seemed like minutes maybe hours Ciel was the first one who snapped from the intense gaze.

He cleared his throat and looked away, she swore she saw faint colouring in his cheeks.

"Come" he ordered, dragging her gently by the arm towards the library.

Still shock from the close proximity they were in she followed him without a protest. She can't help but relax from his touch. Tiny sparks and tingling sensation course through her body from his small touch, she wondered what would it felt like for his warm hands roaming her body. Shaking such inappropriate thoughts she told herself.

_Stop thinking these things ! He is a demon...your contactor! You can't... You have to stop feeling this way...It's wrong..._

As they enter the room he dropped her hand and went towards the oak table near the wooden shelves. There was a small container neatly placed on top. He walked towards it and in few seconds later she heard clicking and rustling of fabric. Peaking to his side Bella saw Ciel brought out what looked like a used violin.

Turning back to face her he walked back and held out the string instrument to her.

"From now on you will be learning how to play the violin. You will be using this as your starter." he said in a tone that leave no discussions.

"I...I can't accept this" she stuttered, tying refuse his offer.

"May I need to remind you the contract Miss. Swan and there is no need to be modest, this is one of my old ones I no longer use and since you haven't learned any instrument before wouldn't it be a great time to try and learn ?"

She stared at the instrument for a few minutes before breaking into defeat.

"Fine..." she grumbled, crossing her hands to her chest and glared Ciel.

"Your class starts tomorrow..."

**-Present-**

Bella's lips curve into a smile, at first she had difficultly learning but few weeks later she was so ecstatic being able to play a simple short piece in near perfection that it resulted an awkward hug between her and Sebastian. Ever since she was little she always preferred violin over any other instruments , she found playing a violin to be better outlet of emotions line; happy, sad, frustrated, anger, and lots more. Because of her shy nature she never really had the courage to peruse learning it, just listening was enough for her. Although sometimes she wished to be able to play the instrument, to be able to express her feelings freely.

Looking at her watch it was almost 8pm which meant she was late for dinner. As she was just about to stand up there was a sharp pain on the back of her head. Her vision become blurry and black sports started to appear. Last thing she saw looking behind her was a blurry figure of what looked like female with red head.

_Isabella..._ a female voice sang in a taunting way.

* * *

**A/N: ****Please review and tell me what do you think.**

**Feel free to pm me for any suggestions on how will these story proceed. **

**Looking for Beta :)**

**Oh and please check out my other stories ^_^**


End file.
